


an illusion in this passion play

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Personality Change, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hostage Situations, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: Short ASOIAF fics prompted on Tumblr.





	an illusion in this passion play

**Author's Note:**

> lantur prompted, "Little drabble with an AU where Joffrey is an immature little troll, but not cruel - he doesn’t execute Ned or abuse Sansa, and he marries Sansa. Sansa as part of the Lannister family, and Joffrey’s wife."
> 
> I'm not that well-versed in the canon, so I don't write anything for it most of the time. I love Sansa and I loved the prompt, though, so I made an exception. There may or may not be others, but ... this is the only one, I think, and it's four and a half years old.

Her name is Baratheon now (Sansa Baratheon,  _Princess_ Sansa), but really, she’s a Lannister. They all are: her and Joffrey, Queen Cersei and Ser Jaime, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen and the rest, all of them but for King Robert. In truth, she likes them much better than the King; they’re elegant, handsome, courtly, speaking gently to her, even the men. The King is kind enough, but so loud and—and  _brash_. And he isn’t kind to Queen Cersei; Sansa can’t do anything, but she sees it, and makes a point of being as polite and deferential as she can afterwards.

Sansa never speaks of it to Joffrey, who won’t hear a word against his father. That is perfectly right and proper, but he snapped at her just for mentioning that he looked like the Lannisters—though as soon as she stammered that she meant it as a  _compliment_ , the Lannisters were so regal that he would look more like the great kings in the stories than any of his Baratheon uncles or cousins, he began smiling again. He even admitted that it might, after all, be a finer thing to look like his uncle Jaime, a tall, strong knight, than poor King Robert.

She never tells her father, either, except to say that the Lannisters are all very kind to her. Even the queen’s other brother, that strange, harsh little man, is pleasanter to her than anyone else. Lord Stark is glad to hear it, he says, but he doesn’t  _seem_ glad. Still, it’s the King who is his friend, not the Lannisters, and Sansa’s mother doesn’t like them—perhaps that is all.

“You have given us a treasure, Lord Stark,” the queen says, brushing Sansa’s hair and smiling. “It is such a comfort have Sansa always with us, is it not?”

Ser Jaime and the children chorus their agreement. Lord Stark just bows in his stiff way, like a puppet.


End file.
